headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash: The Trial of the Trickster
}} "The Trial of the Trickster" is the twenty-second episode of the superhero action/fantasy series ''The Flash'' and the twenty-third episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series premiere as two episodes). It was directed by Danny Bilson and written by Howard Chaykin and John Francis Moore. It first aired on CBS on Saturday, May 18th, 1991 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, The Trickster is captured and put on a trial, but ultimately escapes with the help of his wacky sidekick, Prank. The Trickster uses his bizarre gadgetry to capture and brainwash the Flash into becoming his new super-fast partner in crime. Can Central City hope to survive with the Flash as the Trickster's new BFF? Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "Flash: Trial of the Trickster" and "The Trial of the Trickster" both redirect to this page. * Series developed by Danny Bilson and Paul De Meo. * Final episode of the series; final appearance of all characters. * This episode is included on disc six of The Flash: The Complete Series DVD collection. * Production code number: 187121. * This episode is rated TV-PG (retroactive ratings classification). * Actor Alex D sert is credited as Alex Desert in this series. * Actor Mark Hamill is credited as "Special Appearance by" in this episode. * Corinne Bohrer's character, Zoey Clark, is credited only as Zoey in the opening credits. * Vito D'Ambrosio's character, Officer Tony Bellows, is credited only as Bellows in the opening credits. * Biff Manard's character, Officer Michael Murphy, is credited only as Murphy in the opening credits. * This is the tenth appearance of actor Richard Belzer in the role of Joe Kline. * This is the second, and to date, final television acting work for Brad "Cat" Sevy. He also appeared in the pilot episode of the series. * This is the fifth appearance of Gloria Reuben in the role of Julio Mendez's girlfriend, Sabrina. * This is the third appearance of Joyce Hyser in the role of Megan Lockhart. * This is the seventeenth appearance of Mike Genovese in the role of Lieutenant Warren Garfield. * The waiter that appears in this episode is the same one who appears in the pilot episode. No one could forget such a mullet. Allusions * One of the locations featured in this episode is the Infantino Hotel. This is named after comic book artist and Flash co-creator Carmine Infantino. Bloopers * Quotes * Julio Mendez: Don't worry, Bar, there's no way the Trickster's gonna walk. .... * James Jesse: So who needs you, anyway? I've got law degrees too, ya know. A whole trunk full of 'em. .... * The Flash: It's not guns that kill people. It's these little hard things. .... * The Trickster: Sacrificing yourself for a lawyer? Time to rethink your priorities, Bub! See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1991/Episodes Category:May, 1991/Episodes